In the End, It's Happiness for You and Us
by Cho Luna Kuchiki
Summary: kyuhyun baru saja ditinggalkan sungmin karena berselingkuh dengan changmin. lantas bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka semua? Crack KyuMin, MinKyu, HaeMin. Summary hancur. ini Sekuel Goodbye  kalo ada yang masih nunggu XD. Mind to R&R?


Title : In the End, It's Happiness for You and Us (Goodbye Sequel)  
>Author : Cho Luna Kuchiki<br>Disclaimer : Anggota Super junior milik pribadi dan Tuhan, super junior (c) SM entertaiment  
>HoMin milik pribadi dan Tuhan, DBSK milik SM Entertaiment<br>Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s) mungkin, alur pasaran, alur yang amat kecepetan, dll

\(=/^/=)/

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang berada di depannya. Namja itu telah resmi menjadi namjachingunya setelah peristiwanya 'itu'. Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak pernah melihat Sungmin lagi. Ia sudah berusaha mencari ke rumah Sungmin namun yang didapatinya hanyalah pemilik rumah yang baru, yang mengatakan bahwa pemilik sebelumnya sudah pindah rumah. Bahkan Sungmin juga pindah sekolah. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Namun apa daya, semua ini memang salahnya sendiri yang menduakan Sungmin.

"Ada apa, Kyunnie?", tanya Changmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun dan mengelus rambutnya lembut. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas.

"Aniyo, aku hanya memikirkan Sungmin, sejak saat itu aku tak pernah melihatnya.", balasnya pelan. Changmin hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, kau kan sudah memiliki aku, apa kau tak mau denganku Kyu?", ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, namun entah kenapa Ia merasa hampa tanpa Sungmin.

"Min.. Kita putus saja ya?", ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Changmin terbelalak kaget.

"Mwoya? Kyu, apa salahku?", tanya Changmin terkejut.

"Aku hanya.. Entahlah Min, aku merasa hampa tanpa Sungmin. Mian.", ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Changmin memberengut kesal, Ia merasa terkalahkan.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?", tanyanya sebal. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Mian..", ucapnya lirih.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau denganku, tapi kita tetap berteman, arrasseo?", balas Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Kyu, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah.", ucap Changmin seraya meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dengan senyum pahit terpasang di wajahnya - yang tentu saja tak dilihat oleh Kyuhyun.

\(=/^/=)/

-Tiga tahun kemudian-

Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah café bernuansa biru tua. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia dan memesan secangkir cappucino. Ia sedang mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya yang tergolong cukup canggih. Beberapa saat kemudian, minuman pesanannya datang.

"Gomawoyo.", ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Waiter itu tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Kyuhyun baru saja akan menyeruput cappucino yang dipesannya, ketika tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok seorang namja aegyo yang amat dirindukannya di meja yang berada di pojok sebelah kanan. Terkejut, Ia memberanikan diri untuk bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah namja tadi.

"Minnie?", ucapnya pelan, masih dengan wajah kaget dan mulut ternganga dengan tidak elitnya.

Sungmin terkejut dan mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum mendapati mantan kekasihnya itu berdiri di depannya dengan wajah kaget.

"Kyu, lama tak melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Changminnie?", ucapnya santai. Kyuhyun terkejut.

'Apa Sungmin sudah tak mencintaiku?', itulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini, walau Ia menyadari bahwa memang semua adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?", balasnya sambil tersenyum dengan paksa.

"Nee, aku juga.", jawabnya. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Min, saranghaeyo.", ucap Kyuhyun pelan, menghilangkan kesunyian di antara mereka. Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"Setelah aku, kini kau juga akan mengkhianati Changminnie, Kyu? Mian, aku tak mau menerimanya.", balas Sungmin tenang, namun amat menohok.

"Aku sudah meninggalkannya Min, aku memutuskannya seminggu setelah kejadian itu..", ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara serak, menahan air matanya. Ia memang menyadari bahwa semua itu salahnya, namun Ia tak menyangka Sungmin akan berubah dingin dan keji seperti sekarang.

"Mian..", ucap Sungmin pelan. Ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian berdua, terima kasih telah meniggalkanku saat itu.", lanjutnya. Kyuhyun terdiam. Sungmin kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, namun kali ini disertai senyum bahagia di bibir berwarna cherry miliknya.

"Aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat, Kyu. Aku amat bahagia sekarang. Dan kumohon jangan mencintaiku atau mengharapkanku lagi karena kami akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi.", ucapnya senang. Kyuhyun tertohok, ucapan Sungmin menyadarkannya bahwa semua sia-sia, Ia sudah mencari Sungmin bertahun-tahun namun yang didapatnya adalah berita bahwa Sungmin akan menikah. Mendadak seorang namja tampan mendekati mereka dan menepuk pundak Sungmin perlahan. Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum senang ke arah namja tampan itu.

"Lama sekali.", ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, pura-pura ngambek. Namja tadi hanya nyengir kuda dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mian, aku ketiduran. Hehehe.", ucapnya dengan wajah innocent. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Dasar. Oh ya, Hae, kenalkan ini temanku dulu, Cho Kyuhyun.", ucap Sungmin sambil memandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Dada Kyuhyun terasa sakit saat mendengar status yang disebutkan Sungmin untuknya.

'Teman? Dulu? Kau kejam Min..', pikirnya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan. Namja tadi tersenyum hangat pada Kyuhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjabat tangan yang terulur itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida.", ucapnya sambil tetap tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Lee Donghae imnida.", balas Donghae sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Dia tunanganku.", ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Ia sudah menduganya. Sungmin tak akan bertingkah mesra seperti tadi kecuali pada namjachingunya. Apalagi kebenaran dugaannya itu diperjelas dengan status hubungannya dan Sungmin yang tadi disebutkan oleh Sungmin sendiri.

"Se-selamat atas pertunangan kalian.", ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang amat dipaksakan. Namun entah tidak peka atau apa, Donghae yang tak menyadari keganjilan dalam senyuman Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum hangat dan berucap, "Gomawoyo."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dengan kaku. Dan keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka selama kurang lebih tiga menit. Tiga menit yang terasa seperti tiga abad bagi Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Ia berdiri.

"Aku pulang saja dulu. Aku tak ingin mengganggu sepasang suami istri ini.", ucapnya, setengah bercanda. Dengan amat dipaksakan tentu saja. Sungmin dan Donghae pun berdiri.

"Nee, hati-hati.", ucap Sungmin.

"Ah, ada-ada saja Kyuhyun-sshi ini. Hati-hati di jalan.", ucap Donghae. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk singkat dan segera pergi. Meninggalkan Donghae dan Sungmin yang kemudian bermesraan.

Kyuhyun menatap sepasang kekasih - yang akan segera menjadi suami istri - itu dengan pandangan terluka. Ia kini berada di luar café tadi. Ketika air matanya sudah hampir jatuh, seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Changmin.", ucapnya serak. Changmin yang menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun saat itu segera menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang milik namja tinggi di depannya itu. Air matanya pun membasahi baju yang dikenakan oleh Changmin.

"Sssh, gwaenchanayo Kyu.", ucap Changmin sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun halus.

"Min, dia sudah bertunangan. Sudah melupakanku, Min.", ucapnya, mencurahkan isi hatinya di hadapan sahabat terdekatnya itu.

"Sshh, sudahlah Kyu. Jangan dipikirkan lagi.", ucap Changmin lagi. Masih berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun. Selama sepuluh menit berikutnya, yang terdengar hanyalah suara isakan pelan Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun cukup tenang, Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Lupakan dia, Kyu.", ucap Changmin pelan.

"A-apa yang.."

"Saranghae.", ucap Changmin, memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terperanjat.

"M-mwo..", ucap Kyuhyun kaget.

"Saranghae. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangku, Kyu?", ucap Changmin lagi, kali ini dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun melongo sejenak, berusaha mencari tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mencari sosok Sungmin di pikirannya. Namun, wajah yang ada di pikirannya ketika memejamkan mata hanyalah wajah namja di depannya. Wajah namja yang sedang menunggu jawabannya dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang amat jarang ditunjukkannya setelah Sungmin meninggalkannya.

"Nado Saranghae, Min.", ucapnya. Changmin tersenyum senang dan segera memeluknya, meluapkan segala perasaan yang dipendamnya selama tiga tahun.

"Gomawo, Kyu. Gomawo.", ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Dan bibir mereka pun bertautan dengan manis, bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari di sebelah barat mereka.

[sumpah, perasaan jadi kayak di pantai aja. Tapi ini ceritanya pas sore-sore, trus ciumannya pas sunset, walaupun gak keliatan di kota-kota besar XD. Anggap aja ini pas sore deh pokoknya XD]

- Di dalam cafe -

Sungmin dan Donghae memandang dengan bahagia ke arah dua pasangan yang sedang berciuman itu dari dalam café.

"Syukurlah, kau bisa tenang sekarang, Min.", ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum hangat. Sungmin membalas senyuman itu.

"Nee. Gomawo atas bantuanmu.", ucap Sungmin. Donghae hanya tersenyum, namun kali ini dengan wajah yang agak grogi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sesuai dengan yang kau sebutkan, Min?", ucap Donghae gugup, membuat Sungmin melongo bingung.

"Ha?"

Donghae merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Ia membuka tutupnya dan mengulurkan kotak tadi ke arah Sungmin.

"Saranghae. Will you be my wife?", ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sungmin menganga kaget, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Nado Saranghae.", ucapnya. Dan bibir mereka pun bertautan, seolah menyusul kedua namja yang baru saja mereka satukan.

- 1 tahun kemudian -

"Chukkae!", ucap Changmin sambil menjabat tangan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo.", ucapnya.

Bingung? Saat ini mereka sedang ada di ruang ganti pengantin perempuan. Yah, hari ini Sungmin dan Donghae akan menikah. Dan tak ada salahnya bukan, jika Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang telah dipersatukan oleh mereka berdua datang untuk memberi selamat? Dan itulah yang tepatnya mereka lakukan sekarang, memberi selamat.

"Chukkae, Min.", ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum bahagia. Mendadak, Donghae datang dan merangkul leher Sungmin dari belakang, membuat istrinya itu menjerit kaget.

"Kyaa! Hae, berhentilah mengejutkanku!", ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda kalau dia kesal. Donghae tersenyum jahil. Namun kemudian pandangannya beralih ke sepasang magnae di depannya.

"Hei, kapan kalian akan menyusulku?", ucapnya sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin. Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan sebentar, kemudian tersenyum. Changmin merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah undangan. Disodorkannya undangan itu ke sepasang suami istri di depannya itu.

"Minggu depan.", ucapnya sambil tersenyum bangga. Membuat Kyuhyun tersipu malu dan sepasang namja di depannya itu melongo kaget. Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia segera tersenyum senang dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Waah! Chukkae!", jeritnya senang. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir kuda dan membalas pelukan Sungmin, sedangkan Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin  
>yang menyadari bahwa Donghae cemburu pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir Donghae. Tak terima, Changmin pun ikut-ikutan mencium Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian, keempatnya saling melepaskan ciuman masing-masing. Menyadari mereka berempat baru saja melakukan hal yang sama, tawa pun meledak dari mulut masing-masing. Tawa yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.<p>

END

SAENGIL CHUKKAE BUAT KYUPPA TERCINTA~  
>Moga-moga tambah evil deh (?) XD<p>

Trolololol XD  
>Endingnya gajeeeeeee! OTL<br>'Au ah gelap XD

Kependekan nggak? Semoga nggak XD

Mianhae buat para reviewer yang nggak kupenuhi requestnya, tapi setidaknya dah ada hintnya kan? 8D

Buat omaku tercinta, Kazama Shuzuka, mian aku gak bisa penuhin request oma, soalnya udah dari awal pengen kubuat sad ending, tapi gak jadi karena endingnya awalnya rencananya nggantung banget dan males buatin sekuel buat yang request nanti XD. jadinya nyampenya di happy end HaeMin dan MinKyu XD

Juga Mian hint yang kyumin cuma pelukan di akhir aja, apalagi gara-gara Kyu kawin T.T  
>Maaffff kyumin shipperrrrr XD<p>

Well, sekian dulu deh bacot saya. Akhir kata,

_**Mind to Review?**_


End file.
